1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system for a welding apparatus, and in particular, for determining whether the welding apparatus for performing welding by supplying electric power from an inverter based on a command from a welding control unit, through a welding transformer, to a welding gun, can normally function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known inspection system adapted to measure whether an electric current and a voltage on a primary or secondary side of a welding transformer are defined values during welding, in order to determine whether such welding apparatus is normally functioning (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-177362).
In such an inspection means, even when it is determined by the inspection means that the welding apparatus is abnormal, it is impossible to determine whether there is an abnormality in the welding control unit or the inverter.